Terminology
2H/2HS - 2 Handed Sword Ace - When the entire enemy team is dead. In rarer use, when one player gets every kill of all 5 enemies. AD - (Rare) A LoL-transferred term meaning Attack Damage. AH - Auction House. See Market. Anni - Annihilation AoP - Army of Purgatorium. B - Back, back up, or backing. A term used to quickly communicate the need to run, or that someone is already running ("im b") with teammates. Base Race - (Rare) When both teams give up trying to defend and instead rush to destroy the enemy's base, in hopes that they destroy it before theirs is destroyed. Bell - See GB Bid - How much spent on the "bidding" phase for the special item awarded to a winning team. Boss - Usually refers to the final boss of either side that spawns after the HQ is destroyed. Sometimes refers to the large neutral creep on the forest map that spawns every 5 minutes. Bot - The bottom lane. More rarely, can also mean a program that automates gameplay, or an AI-controlled character. BP - Base Point. The strongest "towers" in the game, Base Points also spawn mobs and can create giant weapons after 30 minutes. Broken - A term used to describe an imbalance in the game. Most often means that something is too powerful, but can also mean too weak. Buff - A status changing skill or activated item that assists the character it's used on. Sometimes means a skill, item or character got more powerful with a patch, or in rare cases, a character that is farmed well or has good tiems. Butthurt - Anger or annoyance. CC - Crowd Control, referring to debuffs on enemies, including slows, stuns, sleeps, blinds, attack speed or damage debuffs, and any other status that disables the opponent in some way. See "Soft CC" and "Hard CC". CD - Cooldown, usually meaning a skill isn't ready to be used again. Carry - A character who is powerful lategame, and able to "carry" their team to victory. Carries are often weak early game. Carries in LOCO include Randy Rozz, Nosferatu, Stella, Foxlady, and to a lesser effect, Octavian and Irene. Champion/Champ - See Hero. Cleavage Cleaver - (Rare) See Tits Axe. Clone - The images that VMB spawns of herself. Comp - See Team Comp. Creeps - Monsters. CP - Crimson Plains Crimson - Crimson Plains Crystal - The crystal in the middle of Forest, that stuns the enemy globally when filled up on mana. DD - Damage Dealer. Similar to DPS. DG - (Rare) Dual Guns. A weapon type for Randy Rozz. DMG - Damage. DPS - Damage Per Second. Used as a method of judging autoattack damage output, or used to refer to a character based around damage, such as Randy Rozz. DR - Damage Reduction, or more rarely, Damage Reflect. Disable - See CC. Dodge - When a player avoids a game because of his team, his enemies, or another reason causes him to think he will lose. FRAPS - A game recording program. Fed - Well farmed, or with a lot of kills. Feed - To die repeatedly, without contributing anything to your team. Feeder - A player who dies repeatedly, and isn't helping the team. A player who repeatedly runs into the enemy alone and dies is a feeder. A merino who has been supporting his team and been in teamfights, but hasn't gotten any kills, and has died several times, is NOT a feeder. FoC - Forest of Chaos FoN - Force of Nature. GB - Golden Bell, one of Merino's ultimate skills. GM - Game Master. Can refer to Alaplaya staff, or in rarer cases, the "hosts" of the game. GS - Greatsword (2H) GW - Giant Weapon. Refers to the giant elephants or worms that are created at base points for 1,000 gold each after 30 minutes. Gank - Attempting to attack and kill another player when they are not expecting it. Ganker - Someone who ganks often, or a character based around ganking such as Stella. Gear - The equipment you can give to your character. Gear, unlike "items," continues from game to game. Host - The players with the crowns that have room control of a game. HQ - The Headquarters, the final structure in a base's line of defense. Sometimes refers to the base as a whole. HSD - Holy Sword Dance, a Stella skill that makes her immune to damage. Hard CC - CC that completely disables the enemy, such as sleeps and stuns. Hero - Character. IH - Inhouse Imba - Imbalanced. Usually referring to a specific hero or skill. Immune - A status where a player cannot take damage or the effect from skills, such as Octavian's ultimate, Untouchable. Sometimes refers to Skill Immunity. Inhouse - A game made up of two premades, usually from the same group of friends or guild. Items - Things purchased from the shop over the course of one round. Items disappear when your game is finished. Jungle - The ring around the middle of Forest of Chaos that is populated with neutral creeps, or the act of farming mainly off neutral creeps rather than in a lane. k - When used following a number, K is a term that means "thousand." 5k is 5,000. In certain games such as Lineage 2, it is more normal for a million to be referred to as "1kk" rather than "1m," though that is rare on LOCO. KD/"K/D" - Kill/Death KDR - Kill/Death Ratio Killsteal - To get the last hit on a kill that another player has done the majority of the "work" for, giving the killstealing player both the kill point, and kill gold bonus, instead of the player who dealt the majority of the damage. KS - KillSteal LS - Lifesteal Lag - A slow connection, or spike of slowness, between a player and the server. Lag causes interesting effects, such as not allowing a player to use skills, or them teleporting around instead of moving smoothly. Lane - One of the roads leading directly from one base to another, the paths that creeps follow. FoC has 3 lanes, CP has 4 (although 2 are very close together in the middle of the map.) Leech - Lifesteal LoaD - Lair of Ancient Dragon, the Annihilation map. MB - Mary Bell. See VMB. MG - Minity Grey Mid - The middle lane(s). When used at the beginning of the game, the player is requesting to be in the middle lane. Min - Minute, or more rarely, mineral camp. Minerals - Mineral camp. MM - Matchmaking MP - Mana. Market - The "auction house" like system of LOCO, where items can be sold and purchased between players. Matchmaking - Quick Join games, the ranked variety. Nerf - A patch that weakens an item, skill or character. Neutral Creeps - Monsters that are not aligned to either team, such as the owlbears in mineral points that are untaken, or the creeps all over the forest. Nossy - Nosferatu PB - Point Break, one of Randy's ultimates that makes him fire very fast for a short time. PS - Puppet Show, Minity Grey's ultimate. Pots - Potions. Consumable items. Sometimes refers to consumables that are not actual potions, such as Dispel Scrolls. Premade - A group of players, 2 or more, who have pre-created their team to play together. Opposite of pub. Pub/Pubbie - A player who joins a public game without knowing the players already inside. Opposite of premade. Soemtimes "pub" refers to a public game. Pubstomp - When a premade plays against a team of pubs in hopes of an easy win. Pug - See pub. RN - Room Number RQ - RageQuit RR - (Rare) Randy Rozz RageQuit - A term used when someone leaves a game because they are angry, either at their team, their enemies, or their own lack of success. Also refers to one of LOCO's large guilds. Rank - The ranking of a team, guild, or player based on their ladder points. Rape - A term used to describe dominance or victory. ("I totally just raped their Octavian." or "He's raping our base.") Rape Cape - Bloody Reaper Muffler. Rdy - Ready Rubberbanding - A form of lag that causes a player to believe that he is moving to a location, only to be "snapped back" to a different one. Sheep - Merino, or his CC in which he turns his enemy into a sheep. Skill pots - Skill immunity potions. Snipe - A Randy Rozz skill with a high damage output that requires Randy's player to fire through a scope a-la FPS. Soft CC - CC that doesn't completely shut down the enemy, including slows, roots, blinds, etc. Solo - To lane without a partner. SR - Skill Reduction Stacked - A term used to describe a player with very good items, or unfair teams. Storm - Flash of Punishment, one of Irene's ultimate skills. Stream - Generally referring to a livestream of the game, the most well-known being the LOCOElite.net LiveStream. Team Comp - Team Composition, meaning the composition of heroes on the team. Tits Axe - (Rare) A term for the axe that flies out of the character's chest when the item Bloody Reaper Claws is activated. Term coined from this item being used by almost all Stella players, and the axe apparently flying right out of her cleavage. Top - The top lane. Tryhard - Someone who focuses on taking the game seriously, with more of a focus on winning than simply having fun. Turret - A LoL-originated term meaning "tower." UBW - Unlimited Blade Works, a common (but wrong) name for one of Atin's ultimates. Ult - Ultimate, referring to the big skills to the left and right of the character skill circle, that take up the 5th skill slot. VMB - Very Mary Bell Vamp - "Vampire," meaning an item that steals HP, or in rarer cases, Nosferatu. orz - A man on his knees. Usually used to signify annoyance or depression. zzz - "Sleeping," used to signify boredom. Source: Here Category:Game terms